


losing control

by brunoborrelli



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, midorima is an omega fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunoborrelli/pseuds/brunoborrelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>midorimas heat comes early. guess what happens next.<br/>alternate title: gay midorima ass takao fanfiction rated xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	losing control

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written porn before whoops  
> this is bad enjoy

Midorima Shintaro had never cared much for whether he was an alpha or an omega. It had never mattered to him - no, to him the most important things were fate and basketball (although he would hate to admit the latter). Whilst others were worrying about whether they were going to present as an alpha, beta or an omega, he was worrying about the lucky item for the day, and how he was going to get it.

So when he presented as an omega, he really didn't care. People started coming up to him, saying things like 'You're an omega? Wow, you certainly don't look like one!' he just shrugged. It didn't concern him. If anything, his heats were a mild nusciance in an otherwise mildly annoying life.

Even as he progressed through school, even through Teiko, he hadn't really given it much thought. He didn't care about what his teammates presented as (although he did know what everyone was, he just didn't care), even as things went more and more to shit and the type they were was one of the key reasons why. 

No, Midorima Shintaro was most definitely apathetic to this issue. 

At least, until he met Takao Kazunari.

Takao was an alpha, that much was very clear. Previously, he hadn't payed attention to what different people had smelled like, it going along with his lack of interest in the issue. But Takao's smell was very hard to ignore - a slightly spicy, woody smell that caught his attention immediately. It was nice, and he found himself inadvertantly sniffing and moving closer until he realised what he was doing. 

And although Takao was smaller than him, he had a very domineering, alpha like presence. Whenever he said something, Midorima just wanted to submit to him, wanted to do everything he asked. 

And to be honest? It annoyed the hell out of him.

It was making him actually begin to care about inconvenient things like what he was wearing, if his hair looked okay, and what Takao's lucky item was, just so he could impress the other first year. It was silly, getting so worked up over such little and meaningless things, but he just couldn't help it. It was almost like it was in his nature, and it disgusted him. He most certainely didn't have a crush on Takao Kazunari! 

But as the weeks dragged on, Midorima began to believe himself less and less. It had gotten to the point where just smelling the dark haired teen would turn him on, and he couldn't be with him for less than five minutes without getting flustered and an almost hard dick. It bothered him to no end, how he could so easily fall to pieces over just one alpha. A very attractive, sexy alpha who probably had a big cock. 

He didn't have a crush! 

However, if Takao were to kiss him hard, or fuck him senseless in the locker room, or fill him up with that massive cock of his, he wouldn't mind. And Midorima certainly wouldn't mind fathering more than one of that mans pups. 

Who was he kidding, he was fucked.

 

* * *

 

His heat had come early.

It almost never came early, in fact, this was the first time it had ever been irregular. And the one time it was just so happened to be when he was staying late after practice, and it was just him and Takao in the room.

He really should have gotten a better quality lucky item this morning. Although it did say that cancers were ranked 2nd today...

He felt a something wet trickle down the his leg and stiffened, causing the three pointer he had just shot to wobble around the basket a little before falling in.

"Yo Shin-chan, what's up with that?" Takao asked, turning to face him, a basketball wedged in the gap between his arm and hip. "That almost missed, and your shots never mi-" He froze, sniffing the air slightly. "What's that? It smells like an omega in heat." 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Takao said nothing but kept sniffing, dropping the basketball as he began to move to follow the smell. "Smells nice, like red bean soup." Midorima stood stock still as Takao slowly made his way closer and closer to him, sniffing the whole while. "Man oh man, I could just eat up the omega behind that smell. Jesus Christ." Takao exhaled shakily, and Midorima twitched. 

The inevitable happened. Takao suddenly looked up, staring Midorima dead in the eye. 

"Hey Shin-chan, you're not in heat, are you?"

Midorima slowly nodded his head. 

Apparently that was all Takao needed, closing the final few meters between them and pouncing, capturing the other's lips with his own. The momentum pushed them both to the floor, and Takao's hand went straight to Midorima's cock and palmed it through his basketball shorts.

"God, Shin-chan, you've got me so horny, you smell so good, so delicious." Takao moaned through the kiss, hand continuously working. "Got me rutting already you slut, I wanna make you mine." 

Midorima groaned, already putty in Takao's hands. One hand was on his dick, the other reaching behind to fondle his ass, and he was a hot, sweaty mess with a cock that was already painfully hard.

Takao's lips moved across his face, nipping at Midorima's earlobes before moving straight to his neck, marking him for everyone to see with hickies and bruises.

"Mine now." He murmured, still licking. "Everyone will know you're mine. Mine and no one elses, you got that? You're mine now." 

This seemed to turn Midorima on even more, if that were possible, and he moaned loudly, his dick painfully hard, the tip poking out of his shorts, precum already leaking out of the tip. 

Takao stopped what he was doing and looked down at his handiwork, smirking.

"Just look at you." He said proudly. "Moaning for me like a little slut. I bet you like that, don't you? I bet you want my cock filling you right up, knotting inside you." He ran a finger down Midorima's chest, right down to just before his dick. "You want that, don't you?" 

Midorima moaned, but it seemed that wasn't enough. Takao leant down close to his dick, so close his breath could be felt on the hard length, and God that felt good. 

"Say it." He hissed, and Midorima groaned again. "Say it!" 

"Want you." The omega moaned. "Want your big cock, fill me right up, now. I want to have your pups, God, please." 

"Oh God." Takao murmured. "That's so hot." 

He moved both hand's around to Midorima's ass, pulling off his shorts before proceeding to shove three fingers in and kissing him senseless.

The shooting guard gasped, almost cumming just from that. He felt Takao smirk into the kiss and the fingers inside him began to scissor and curl. Midorima groaned loudly, spluttering and gasping. He was so close, so so close, this was perfect, he was going to die it was so good-

Before he could orgasm, a hand clamped around the base of his dick. Hard. 

"Not yet Shin-chan." Takao grinned. "I haven't told you you can yet."

"T-Takao, please, just l-let me-" 

"Nope." The alpha said, popping the p. "You haven't been a good boy."

He pulled Midorima's legs up, spreading them apart as wide as they would go. The fingers were suddenly gone, and Midorima couldn't help it, he whined. Takao chuckled, inspecting him for a moment, licking his lips and grinning wide. 

"Do you know what happens to bad boys?" Takao asked. Midorima stared, frozen like a rabbit in the headlights under Takao's gaze. 

"They need to be punsihed." 

Then suddenly, without warning, Takao was inside him. Midorima yelped, panting heavily as the other male adjusted himself. It surprisingly wasn't painful - despite it being Midorima's first time, the slick his heat had produced made it almost comfortable. Midorima wasn't complaining - this meant he could concentrate on the pleasure even more.

"M-move." 

"I'm sorry, what was that Shin-chan?" Takao asked playfully, forcing his legs impossibly further apart. "What did you say?"

"Move." 

"Move what?" 

"Move your f-fucking cock inside me! Please!" He begged, and Takao grinned cockily (lol), although his pupils flew wide, showcasing how aroused he really was. 

"If that's what you want." 

The smaller male pulled almost all the way out, so only just the tip of his dick was inside Midorima, then, without warning, thrust all the way in, and hard. 

"Shit!" Midorima yelped, and if it weren't for the hand  _still_  clamped around his cock, he would have orgasmed just from that. The pleasure was so intense. Takao was perfect, his dick filling him up to the brim. This was so much better than he had fantasised whilst jacking off.

"G-God, Shin-chan." Takao gasped. "You're so fucking tight, shit, so beautiful, so perfect." He leant down and pressed sloppy kisses to Midorima's neck. Takao began to thrust in and out, and Midorima was a mess, moaning and writing underneath him, hips inadvertantely bucking up in time with Takao's thrusts. 

He was so close. Takao seemed the same way, panting hard against Midorima's neck, his thrusts becoming more erratic. 

"You can cum now." Takao told him, releasing his grip on Midorima's dick and thrusting in again. That was all Midorima needed, cumming with a loud cry of "Kazunari!" 

Takao bit down on Midorima's neck, hard enough to draw blood, and suddenly he was knotting, cumming with a groan, hips stuttering before coming to a rest. He collapsed on top of Midorima, the other panting slightly. 

It was a while before one of them said anything, lying there on the gym floor, too tired to do anything else. It was Takao that spoke up first, piping up with a quiet. 

"That was nice." 

Midorima frowned at him. "We just had sex and all you have to say is 'that was nice'? Anyone could have walked in." 

"You still did it though." 

"You're a bad influence on me." 

Takao smirked. "And yet its my dick in your ass." 

"As soon as your knot goes down I'm going home." Midorima huffed. 

"Did you even listen in biology class?" Takao asked. "Once an omega's been knotted during heat, they need the same alpha for the rest of the heat or they could die." 

"I'll live."

Takao chuckled. "You're so stubborn, Shin-chan. Can't you just admit you want my knot? I heard the way you begged me to take you, I'd be surprised if the entire city didn't." 

"Shut up Takao!" 

The alpha giggled. "I even marked you, what more do you want from me?" 

Midorima blushed and looked away. "Leave me alone." He muttered. 

"Not until the end of your heat at the very least." Takao said, suddenly serious. "I'd be upset if you died, Shin-chan. I mean, I wouldn't miss pulling the rickshaw, but that's the kind of thing an alpha does for their omega, right?" He leant down and kissed him softly. "Let me spend your heat with you."

Slowly, Midorima nodded. 

Takao whooped, kissing Midorima again. "You won't regret it baby!" 

The omega flushed. "Whatever." He muttered. 

"Oh, my knot's gone down!" Takao noticed, sliding slowly out of Midorima. He suddenly felt very empty, and missed the feeling of Takao inside him. His skin was beginning to crawl, and he felt very hot. 

"Lets get you cleaned up." Takao said, licking the cum off Midorima's chest. The latter shuddered. 

"Don't. Not yet." 

"Oh yeah, it can wait for later." The alpha chirped, pulling his shorts up. "Your house or mine?" 

"Mine. It'd be easier to explain." Midorima suggested, attempting to do the same. "But can we hurry up?" 

"Oho! Impatient are we?" Takao smirked. "Just you wait, it'll be the best heat of your life! Come on, let's go!" He yelled, pulling Midorima to his feet excitedly. 

"What about the floor?" The omega asked, wincing slightly as he was pulled back to the rickshaw, looking back at the cum stained floor. 

"Who cares? Not like we'll be here tomorrow to see everyone's reaction." Takao replied. "Do you want to have sex or not?" 

Midorima nodded, letting himself be dragged along. 

They didn't make it back to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> they had sex in the rickshaw shuuussshhh


End file.
